Girls do it better
by leeshiepiex
Summary: Thierry and the day breaker boys have finally pushed the girls to their breaking point, so the girls decide its time to raise a little hell and show them girls do it better.
1. Rule 1 - girls do it better

"Thierry" rang out through the mansion, and seconds later the much older vampire responded by charging down the halls towards the screaming, where he found ash and Quinn

"What did you two do this time" Thierry sighed as the door swung open and there stood a green haired Hannah. "ASH, QUINN"

"Oh man he's furious what are we going to do hide, hide, hide" ash chanted as he and Quinn dater about the TV room, Quinn dived behind the sofa and ash being the idiot he was pretended to be the lamp.

"Ash get away from that it's an antique" standing beside him in disbelief was Hannah, looking back and forth between a mirror and the lamp, was she not more important than that stupid lamp, it was ugly anyway.

"Who knew a lamp made such a good hiding place" contemplated Delos, whilst everyone else gaped at Hannah's hair. A sharp smack from Maggie and his jaw too dropped, "does it look that bad"

"What look bad I barley even noticed it" laughed Maggie trying lightly trying to lift the mood and failing.

"See you knew straight away, Thierry what are you going to do with those two" everyone turned to stare at the elder but he was now hugging the lamp and promising to protect it.

"hey guys I had the screaming… what did I miss" Lupe glanced around the room taking in Hannah's green hair, Thierry hugging a lamp and ash and Quinn slowly creeping out the door "you guys need help you know that right"

"HEY I HAVE AN IDEAAAAAAA" poopy was now screaming and jumping up and down " WE SHOULD ALL LIKE TOTS GO ON THIS TRIP I SAW YOU GO IN AND COME OUT A NEW PERSON, PLEASE JAMIE PLEASE" with poppy's puppy dog eyes it would only take time.

So it was to everyone's shock when Thierry at the word trip stopped hugging the plant and re-joined the teenagers, where the girls were now babbling over each other in excitement. "I don't know poppy what with the apocalypse so close it would be bad, it was a stupid idea" all the other boys nodded in agreement.

"You think my ideas are stupid Jamie" poppy whispered and before anyone could stop her had bolted from the room.

"Smooth Jamie smooth" snickered ash, meanwhile Hannah and Thierry were having a full on yelling match, well Hannah was "WHY CANT WE GO THEIRRY, FACE IT WE ALL NEED A BREAK" but no matter what she said Thierry's answer remained the same "it's too dangerous later"

"WHAT YOU MEAN IS WHEN WE'RE DEAD AND IN THE GROUND "and with that Hannah too had stormed off soon followed by the rest of the girls leaving just the guys.

"You don't think I was too hard do you" Thierry question but all the other boys were quick to reassured him.

MEANWHILE WITH THE GIRLS

"You know I just feel like he never respects me I'm just some eye candy" all the girls nodded in response. "Like were too fragile to anything I mean hello we have all proved we can hold are own" "Yeah and the boys are always pulling pranks and allowed out of the mansion" the glowers had now made a full rotation if the circle on the floor.

"You know it's a shame we can't go on that trip, it would have been a great way of revenge for what they put us through" murmured Jez, none of the girls were ready for the devilish smirk on Hannah's face "and who said we couldn't" and with that the smirk became infectious.

"Okay first we need a plan; we could say we want some time to ours selves" suggested mare

"No it needs to be subtly something we do all the time that they wouldn't notice, a way we could get out" pondered Thea

"I've got it, the spa" all the girls turned as one to stare at Rashel "what just because I'm a vampire hunter means I can't go to the spa, talk about stereotype" she grumbled.

"Well okay then its settled we're going, lets pick up Blaise and Raven on the way, I mean their bound to want to be on this too" Hannah laughed as she exited the room "and remember no boys"

Nwnwnwnwnnwnwnwnwnwnwn

A week later the girls were ready they had said their goodbyes and headed to the 'spa' where in actual fact they were heading to the airport after picking up Blaise and Raven.

"So girls who's ready to party" laughed Maggie who was already a little tipsy after they stepped off the plane. I guess Delos wasn't lying when he said she was a light weight, but hey we were all a little drunk by now so the first thing to do was " HIT THE STRIP" now it's time for some fun and payback, but first fun.


	2. Rule 2-revenge is sweeter than pie

**Hi because I forgot to last time I don't own the night world all credits goes to the author. I really hope people like this story, so if you can please review and tell me if it's good or not. Thank you **

**Leeshiepiex**

It was finally getting late at the mansion and the girls still hadn't returned from the spa, so all the boys were beginning to panic.

"everybody just calm down" said Galen, god he was always so level headed "they probably just wanted to get matching nails or something and it took longer than expected".

Seeing the reasoning in his words all the boys calmed down and resumed the poker game they were playing, when the radio suddenly blasted on scaring Delos so unleashed blue fire at it.

"So Delos, have you finally worked out how to use the toaster or are you going to destroy that as well?" question Ash before Delos could respond.

"OR THERE GONE" suddenly yelled Eric running into the room, "I just went to check mine and Thea's room for this new game and I found THIS" Eric thrust the note forwards towards Thierry.

"Wait Eric back up who is gone" yelled Quinn jumping to his feet as all the boys fear was confirmed, "the girls"

"You said there was a note read it" urged all the boys desperate as to where there soul mates were had they been kidnapped, as the panic set in the boys began to run screaming about the room cursing inanimate objects.

"Enough do you want me to read this or not if so SETTLE DOWN" boomed Thierry, now they could all see how serious it was if Thierry was worried "the note says"

_Dear boys of the day breakers_

_Your soul mates seemed to have vanished shame isn't it, I wonder where on earth they went. Yes I know by now all you boys are glaring at this note trying to figure out who I am._

_So I'll give you a hint I'm a lot closer to home than you think, yet I'm not someone you fear. Your soul mates for now are safe._

_That will be proven later, I also took Raven and Blaise so I am sure you will get a distressed call soon from both Phil and Val who will join this hunt, but_

_Do not try to find the girls as you won't like the consequences to them. If you meddle their memories will fade until they can't remember a single thing about YOU._

_Each day a new note shall arrive we will not tell you how or who it just will._

_However their memories can be returned so, it's time to panic boys and write those wrongs before it's too late and they're gone FOREVER._

_Not sincerely yours _

_TDBG_

"We have to find them" screamed Morgead shaking Eric like a rag doll "I need my jezebel, wait did I just say that out loud?" at the shock looks from the boys of him having a heart he took that as a yes.

"Where is my Maggie someone find me my Maggie" demanded Delos, all the other boys stared at him until ash responded

"Hey princey, welcome to the real world where you'll have to find her yourself", he turned to Thierry "where do we start".

"Wait" suddenly interrupted David "was no one listening the note said not to try and find them otherwise they would suffer the dire consequences" the others had paled at his words, but they were brought out of it by a pounding on the door.

Nilsson left to open it and returned with a dishevelled Val and a white Phil both looked like they had seen better days, "where are they demanded Val "We have to find them no matter what" he paused "We all know they'd do the same for us".

"We'll start by searching the rooms all of them" Thierry declared, "there must be a clue here somewhere, we'll split up and search"

"Here are the groups" he continued," Ash, Quinn, Delos, Morgead, James and Val group one and the others which are Galen, Phil, Eric, David, Nilsson and myself, clear lets go"

they all filled away in there little groups not noticing the moving shadow which had recorded everything, also known as Lupe who had been forgotten in the after mass even by her own soul mate.

Her whole being was stretched for revenge on being forgotten, it was time to call the girls.

Wnwnwnwnwnnwnwnwwnnw

The day breaker girls finally got in at about 4 just in time to receive the phone call from Lupe telling them everything the she wolf was their eyes and ears for the time being until the bugs had finished being set up.

Lupe, who would soon mysteriously be disappearing until Nilsson her won soul mate showed her some respect, was absolutely bristling her fur was on end and she was mad.

She was not a fluffy little pup who couldn't protect herself and she was going to prove it, never to be forgotten again.

Gillian suddenly spoke "David's going crazy, he's taking the note really seriously he thinks their meddling is going to have an effect"

"perfect it's time for phase one of the plan, you got those photos from the strip blaise" Hannah said when Blaise nodded in conformation.

She held up the random photos of couples they had seen on the strip that had been photo shopped to look like the girls, she smiled, "oops looks like we lost some of our memories already".

All the day breaker girls laughed at the boy's expense before sending the photos to Lupe with a note in preparation for phase two, the disappearance of Lupe.

This would be the last time the boys questioned the girls loyalty to them, suggest that they couldn't take them in a fight.

**I'm sorry for making the girls seem so evil, but they don't want to hurt the boys, just prove to them that they are to be trusted.**


	3. Rule 3- never mess with Poppy

**Hi, umm I'm still really new and I still don't know if what I am doing is right so I'd really likes it if people could review and tell me how to make it better. **

**Thank you **

**I don't own any of the characters; all credits go to the authors.**

Lupe pov

They didn't notice me placing the cameras and bugs so that when I was gone as well we can still watch their every move.

Oh this is going to be so good, even better than Christmas that time I got the squeaking toy and Nilsson would throw it and I'd fetch, WAIT I don't like Nilsson right now focus.

I already received the photos for the boys and now it was my time to shine and show off my amazing acting skills. Yeah I know I need to stop focusing on me and more on my mission, and action.

"Guys, there's a package for you here it was on the step" I raced into the front room to greet the avalanche of boys that tumbled down the stairs to grab it.

Quickly I was literally thrown out of way even by Nilsson and forgotten in the after mass. And if that doesn't hurt a girls feelings I don't know what does, I mean can you say rude.

The boys reactions quickly turned to chaos, screaming and shouting as they realised that the girls were making out with other guys 'wink wink' if you know what I mean.

Because they were still so engaged in the photos I chose that moment to slip unnoticed from the room and out into the waiting car it was my turn now and Nilsson was going to pay.

I can' wait to get back and see their reactions to me disappearing to, I soon realised I was creeping out the driver with my man eating smile so switched to I'm a humble farm girl, even though I've never lived a day on a farm.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwwnwnnwnwnnwnnww

The boys swarmed the photos crying out for their soul mates as they saw the photos from the strip, " I told you that if we meddled then they would lose their memories and now look what has happened" David hysterically cried.

It was after about 10 minutes that they noticed the photos hadn't come alone there was another note with them "out of the way" yelled Quinn "let Thierry read it" Thierry in turn took a gulp and began to read.

_Dear day breaker boys _

_I see you didn't head my warnings and now your girls have begun to forgotten I wonder what on earth they could forget next._

_Maybe who they are where they live everything so that they are just empty air headed shells_

_Notice anyone else is missing like a little she wolf named Lupe, don't worry Nilsson we saw the way you through her out of the way and we decided that you wouldn't mind if we took her too._

_So boys how many other things need to go missing before you realise who I am._

_TDBG_

Nilsson at this point was beyond distraught, "where is MY Lupe what did they do too her where is she, somebody find HER" at the end of his raging monologue his voice raised to yell. "Hush" Thierry suddenly said "we must be being watched, whatever we plan to do is always countered before we know it"

All the boys began to peer around the room trying to figure out what or who was watching them.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwn

The girls on the other hand were wetting themselves Lupe had arrived safe and sound and had now joined In with the onslaught, "so girls" smirked Keller after redeeming herself "the question is how to make them pay next"

She was joined by her twin with an identical smirk tinging on evil, "how about a wild goose chase, to here and the ends of the world" from the other girls smiles it was agreed as the plan of action.

"First we are going to need a clue" started Thea "something that's not the easiest of things to get that can be taken in lots of different ways, and the last clue should lead them to us"

"What about a riddle" suggested mare always the logical one, "they've been used for hundreds of years to trick people and hide clues"

"It's perfect" purred poppy, which was actually quite unusual for a vampire and all but then poppy never had been very normal.

Poppy Pov

I can't wait I mean finally Jamie will see just how stupid and small he's making me feel, I know I almost died of cancer and all but I came back some people don't and he needs to see that.

I just wish once in a while he'd treat me as a vampire not a breakable little china doll that has a chip already, and if it falls one more time it'll have a crack.

I tune back into the other girls conversation as they plan what the riddle should say, personally I think a nice trip to Antarctica to cool down their egos is in order, but sadly because they can survive the water I'm not allowed to because it would cause suspicion.

Finally we decided on the first line I mean seriously one line in two hours we need to time this thing or they won't get it until next year unless

"Hey girls why not add to the mystery and only give it to them in sections that way each girl can write a section and send them to a place where they met or had a moment with their soul mates"

"Poppy that's an amazing idea, I mean it's a mixture of helping them but also teaching them, they need to be places where we proved we could look after ourselves" Hannah stopped "a place they will remember"

Seeing as it was my amazing idea I think I should go first, luckily everyone agreed with me and got to keep their fingers. Hmmm now what to write where was I in the most power, Ash.

When he took me I left to protect Jamie and I also taught Ash a lesson and also introduced Phil to the night world, and all in one day score one for.

I set to work on my section straight away as did the other girls I mean we never knew when we would need them. As I was first I got the pleasure of the note to.

_nwnwnwnwnwnwwnwnwnwnwwnwn_

_Hello boys_

_Miss me much; anyway I have decided to offer you a chance to get your soul mates back all you've got to do is find them._

_**A place of an ending is the place you first must seek**_

_**Open your minds stopping thinking so oblique**_

_**You may not at first understand my riddle **_

_**But the answer may lie in the start, end or middle**_

_**This one began on the first day of summer**_

_**But disaster struck and that day turned glummer**_

_**A vampire watched in absolute peril **_

_**As the girl he loved turned smaller and frail**_

_**So he did the forbidden, he changed her at will**_

_**He kept her hidden but that was only until**_

_**His cousin of tree related by blood**_

_**Found this girl, not a rose but a bud**_

_**She left to protect out of love not out of lust**_

_**But this cousin you see was not one to trust**_

_**Luckily for all this entire tale ends well **_

_**For the boy and the girl and Ash as well **_

_**But it was the words spoken at the end of the night**_

_**The boy of tree with his eyes gleaming bright**_

_**As a parting gift he bestowed upon**_

_**The idea of magic that was once gone**_

_**I'd take a look inside your family tree**_

_**The yell you have was not because of me.**_

_So kiddy winks figured it out because this only the first of many._

_TDBG_

**Hiya it's me again just to make this clear Poppy's riddle is hinting about the fact that she beat Ash without much of James help and that she isn't going to let him make all the decisions for her, this is her life and she's almost lost it once but not again. Thank you.**


	4. Rule 4-A riddle is a riddle for a reason

**Hiya imma back. So I just had my prom and leaver's assembly and I embarrassed myself so badly I ran off the stage after singing and cried. So I'm sorry if this chapters a little bad, but please review and tell me how to make it better.**

Galen Pov

So far things here aren't going to well; it seems these boys have no degree of rationality or manners in delicate subjects, so they should be perfect for finding my Keller fast.

This morning we received another note from TDBG but this time it was a riddle and seeing as I'm the poetry nerd ash's words not mine I have to try and figure it out, perfect.

Well I may as well get everyone together because if I'm right these riddles are written towards different soul mates which means we need to work out who's story this is first.

"Everybody please could you come to the war room, I may have had a break through" and it was like I yelled we have cake because they were there in a flash.

"Okay so this riddle it seems be directed at a single soul mate couple and that's what we have to work out" the others nodded in agreement before looking at the first section.

_**A place of an ending is the place you first must seek**_

_**Open your minds stopping thinking so oblique**_

_**You may not at first understand my riddle **_

_**But the answer may lie in the start, end or middle**_

"What do you think Thierry" questioned Delos, "because this doesn't mean anything to me" his confused expression soon turned to one of anger at ash's sneer.

"What's your problem commoner" he snarled at his own cousin not very princely behaviour if you ask me, "oh nothing dear cousin I was just contemplating on if without Maggie you are worthless"

Before they can divulge into a fight Thierry raised a hand and spoke, "it seems to be just in general except from the first line 'a place of an ending is the place you first must seek' but what can that mean"

He looked round for answers, it was after some of the stupidest answers I've ever heard like 'maybe it means we have to think backwards' David, 'I don't like general knowledge its hard' Ash and 'does anyone actually understand a riddle' Eric.

That the most shocking person hit the nail on the head, Morgead "maybe it means that the place we are looking for is somewhere that the couple visited at the end of their story, so like for me and Jez it would be the day breaker hospital safe house thing"

It was when everyone me included stared at him that he came out of his musings, "what?" he peered around in shock, "he's actually right" said Quinn that makes sense, the only question remaining was who's story.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwn

Keller Pov

I can't believe it we all sat in absolute silence staring at the monitors Morgead had just worked out the first part of the clue that no one else could, not even Galen my little poetry prince.

"Am I the only person that just saw that" gaped Raven "did Morgead just use his head for his brain instead of a weapon" **(A.N no offense to Morgead I love him)**

I'll kill ash for calling him names later.

For now I can wait and watch him suffer from an unseeable force, I mean really isn't it kind of obvious, they haven't even tried the soul mate links to try an d finds us.

Seeing as they were now pondering over that riddle it was time to work out who was going to place their riddle on the balcony for the boys to find when they get there eventually.

"okay, okay" Hannah waved her hands to calm the room "we all want to be next but we need to do this in a way that they won't see it coming, so I recommend Jez because Morgead already mentioned part of their story so if we add that in we'll have them spoken"

She paused "any complaints" when we all shook are heads she continued "good now Jez are you ready for drop off when needed" at the half human half vampires nod she smiled game, match, play.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwn

Back to the boys

Quinn Pov

Well now that the first bits done only like 20 more lines to go , gid this better speed up so I can find my Rashel.

We moved on fast and now feeling more confident it was a bigger section thank god and with the new genius Morgead who seems to have a knack for riddles we can press on faster.

**This one began on the first day of summer**

**But disaster struck and that day turned glummer**

**A vampire watched in absolute peril **

**As the girl he loved turned smaller and frail**

**So he did the forbidden, he changed her at will**

**He kept her hidden but that was only until**

**His cousin of tree related by blood**

**Found this girl, not a rose but a bud**

**She left to protect out of love not out of lust**

**But this cousin you see was not one to trust**

I sat bolt upright I could help with this it seemed so simple, seeing as everyone else was silent I spoke to get the ball rolling, "okay so this obviously is a vampire because it says which rules out Galen, Eric, David and Phil which leaves"

I was rudely interrupted by Ash, "the rest of us ha" I shook my head at him he was really going downhill without mare. It was during Ash's dance that Eric spoke up, "it says cousin and the only cousins here are Delos, Ash and James".

I glowered at him I may not be proud of being changed but hey I'm still part of that family, as he cowered under my glare he explained himself, "well it says cousin of blood and you were turned not born into the family"

He's right maybe the human is useful sometimes, "its James and Poppy's story" a voice called from the corner Phil I had forgotten he was even there, but how would he know.

"You all call yourselves vampires when you only need one line to tell you who it is, ' so he did the forbidden he changed her at will' it others words he made her into a vampire and Poppy is the only made vampire here"

He paused for a breath, "also 'this one began on the first day of summer' well that was when Poppy became sick again, it became glummer because of how much she was looking forward to it"

Delos sniggered "hey look Ash you're in it too 'but this cousin you see was not one to trust'" as Delos laughed at his revenge, James stirred "he's right" I looked at him, he's mad Delos right.

"the cousin being referred to is Ash, when I turned Poppy he was coming to visit and he found her, he also took her" I better intervene actually na Ash got himself into this mess he can get out of it, I settled back to watch the fight.

"Wait" oh here goes Thierry's high and mighty "there's still more you know like the place" I literally felt my eyes pop from my head did he just go all obnoxious teen on us.

The end of the riddle was brought into focus before I could mutter to Ash.

_**Luckily for all this entire tale ends well **_

_**For the boy and the girl and Ash as well **_

_**But it was the words spoken at the end of the night**_

_**The boy of tree with his eyes gleaming bright**_

_**As a parting gift he bestowed upon**_

_**The idea of magic that was once gone**_

_**I'd take a look inside your family tree**_

_**The yell you have was not because of me.**_

"The party" whispered Ash, huh wait come again came my internal voice, "the party" he repeated louder, "I took Poppy to a night world party and when we were on the balcony she yelled telepathically to me" he paused

"But that before James arrived, she managed to push me away and she would have been okay anyway. I think this means the balcony at the house because before I left her I told her to check out her family tree because she wasn't entirely human anyway".

We paused the tension was so thick, but was broken by a sudden charge to the door, were on our way to Las Vegas.

We arrived in the dark we weren't wasting any daylight or twilight, the pain on James face was touching even to my black heart, he figured Poppy would be here but it was just another riddle.

nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwwn

_**This one began with a hunt and a loss**_

_**Where a girl discovered just who she was **_

_**This gang you see was unlike another**_

_**Its members were bloody rather**_

_**Than the kind with guns and knives**_

_**These were the people who stole lives**_

_**Blues an interesting colour, don't you think**_

_**It's strange how a colour can put a life on a brink**_

_**This tales not as happy at the start as before**_

_**But this tale shows passion and so much more**_

_**This girl was with hair of the darkest of bloods**_

_**And a boy with anger that always end with a thud**_

_**This girl wasn't always what she sees herself now**_

_**Once was a hunter, until she said ciao **_

_**She appeared only half as much as she was**_

_**So when she returned, she did what any girl does**_

_**She seeked the boy who held the key **_

_**She told him lies but let her be**_

_**All it took was the pierce of the trust**_

_**For this girl to blow and it turn to dust**_

_**This girl you see was one and two**_

_**When she found out, she knew not what to do**_

_**Can you tell who she was; you did so well earlier on**_

_**But I guess if the greatest vampires must fail**_

_**And that my dears is the end to her tale.**_

_Have fun with my little game boys, the clocks ticking the wrong way._

_TDBG_

**So like I said before I'm sorry if it's not amazing I've had a weird few days. Please review and tell me who you want after Jez.**


	5. Rule 5-if all else fails, run

**Heya people so im feeling a lot better now and I would like to thank nightworld fan for all there reviews. Please keep reviewing me because I really want people to enjoy this story. Thank you.**

**Leeshiepiex**

Maggie pov

Something is wrong.

My feelings are always right, and this time it's not a good feeling, if Delos was here now he'd say I never have good feelings.

God I miss Delos, but he has to learn I mean, he may be a prince but this princess comes from the real world and here guys can use a toaster and also except just because a girl needs space doesn't mean she wants to break up and is cheating.

Anyway back to my feeling, it's like there's an emptiness inside me, I talked to mare and she has it too its right about where the …

Silver chord is, or should I say was.

HELP DELOS OH WAIT HE CANT HEAR ME BECAUSE THE CHORD IS GONE, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, Maggie calm down okay, and its time be like mare and go all Nancy Drew.

I'm calm so let's process this it has to be someone who's close and we know well and trust, someone whose been acting out of the ordinary and not themselves. Maybe I should ask the others.

"Mare, mare are you feeling up to a little detective work" I smiled in what I hope was an encouraging way, and she smiled back "sure let me just find my hat"

I know it's not Mare because well the girls been gazing at the stars for hours trying to figure out if Ash is looking at them too as, they may be far apart but they will always be looking up at the same sky.

First we made a list of all the girls

Poppy

Raven

Jezebel (don't tell her she'll kill us)

Hannah

Blaise

Thea

Gillian

Rashel

Keller

Lupe

We decided to start from the top and work our way down. "Hey um Poppy can we talk to you for a minuet" she looked at us, "it's not me, but I'll help you find them" goddammit I forgot she could read our minds she's a powerful telepathic like Ash.

But it still may be a trick and the best way to find a liar is to ask them something only they know in quick fire questions,

"So Poppy what's your nickname for James?"

"Jamie"

"What's the only thing you and your twin share?"

"Our eyes they're both green"

"What's your favorite pixie related saying?"

She blushed, "I'm a sex pixie"

I looked at mare she nodded, "your clean, so who's next"

"ummm" she pauses, "Raven that's whose next" she searches the room for the dark haired gang member who noticeably over the last few days had begun to pine for Val.

We couldn't see which immediately raised suspicion until we heard her and Jez talking from the bathroom, "well we may as well kill two birds with one stone" muttered mare as Poppy through the door open.

Both girls froze and Raven shoved something behind her back or tried because Poppy the little pixie was faster and popped back up with a pregnancy test, a positive one.

Well at least we know knew what Raven was hiding and it looked like Jez was in on it too, well we can cross them off this investigation is getting know where.

"DON'T CALL ME Jezebel" oops I guess she saw the list, Mare laughed weakly and tried to explain that it was only formalities, when I spotted the eyes watching in the doorway crack.

I waited until they disappeared before I turned to the other girls "I know who it is".

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnw

James Pov

It's funny now that I've solved my riddle I can almost feel Poppy it's as if a spell was woven into the very fabric of the riddle that meant the soul mate of whose riddle it was can't answer it because they can't remember it.

I also can remember being so stupidly over protective of poppy she can look after herself, I don't want to over crowd her, but I did.

Ill ponder it later, for now we have other bigger problems.

This second riddle we've worked out is directed towards Jez and Morgead and he can't remember a thing. Luckily we have Val to help us work it out.

_This one began with a hunt and a loss_

_Where a girl discovered just who she was_

_This gang you see was unlike another_

_Its members were bloody rather_

_Than the kind with guns and knives_

_These were the people who stole lives_

"Val" Thierry yelled "you were in this gang and as Morgead appears useless its up to you" he gulped before he began the riddles gruesome dissection.

"right, well okay I may not be a lot of help because the only people who actually know the whole story are Morgead and Jez, for the rest of us we only know the beginning or end, so I suggest you call Hugh".

Theirry nodded before barking orders at a server who nearly cried as she raced out of the room, it was obvious she reminded him of Hannah, "tell us what you do know Val"

Val nodded, "when Jez first disappeared she was leader of the Gang, we were having a hunt in the park and after she played her little game they all ran and we chased, but half way through she called us back said it wasn't safe to feed and then she vanished"

He stopped and peered about at all of us, "now we have to wait"

We waited for at least an hour before a pounding came on the door, a few minutes later a man I'm guessing was Hugh came through the door, but beside him was a girl.

It was the way in which she peered about the room her eyes lingering on Morgead in recognisation that I realized she had to be part of their story and from the glower in her eyes related to Jez.

"this is Claire" sighed Hugh "she demanded to come and help you find her cousin, she thinks she can help" Claire glowered, Hugh rephrased "she knows she can help".

_Blues an interesting colour, don't you think_

_It's strange how a colour can put a life on a brink_

_This tales not as happy at the start as before_

_But this tale shows passion and so much more_

_This girl was with hair of the darkest of bloods_

_And a boy with anger that always end with a thud_

_This girl wasn't always what she sees herself now_

_Once was a hunter, until she said ciao_

Claire smiled, "you now I always said boys were stupid, its so obvious its referring to how Jez discovered she was a wild power, every time she or someone else was in danger of death it would kick in, _Its strange how a colour can put a life on a brink"._

How did I miss that yet a human got it, damn it is not my day at all. The it hit me, "the ending of the riddle this is the same as mine the place is at the ending"

"of course" whispered Hugh, "but where at the ending there are so many places", Val was thinking which never is a good thing last time it ended up with a pool full of jello and a very angry Ash.

_She appeared only half as much as she was_

_So when she returned, she did what any girl does_

_She seeked the boy who held the key_

_She told him lies but let her be_

When she first arrived she told us she worked for Hunter and we believed her she told us all this stuff about new prophecy's and some of the gang didn't believe her that much, so they went behind her back to find out the truth".

"That's what links in here,

_All it took was the pierce of the trust_

_For this girl to blow and it turn to dust_

_This girl you see was one and two_

_When she found out, she knew not what to do_

_Can you tell who she was; you did so well earlier on_

_But I guess if the greatest vampires must fail_

_And that my dears is the end to her tale._

"so basically" Val muttered, "I'm guessing the bit about the Pierce of betrayal is to do with Pierce" Morgead hissed and all the boys jumped

"Dude what is your problem" yelled Ash, Morgead shrugged and the violent gleam faded out of his eyes replaced by confusion. This is most curious.

Ash glared for a few more minutes before looking away. "anyway" continued Val , Pierce was the one who didn't believe Jez.

"hes right" said Hugh, "pierce was the one who betrayed them both he was there in the building trying to find out if me and Claire were one of the wild powers to find out who it was they beat up Jez, and then" he paused it wasn't for dramatics it was emotion, but.

Before he could finish the sentence Morgead went nuts," where is he ill kill him for what he did her rip him to shreds".

Hugh continued after Quinn and Ash pinned Morgead, "he staked her right next to the heart because you see she left because she discovered she was half human, but before that she had discovered that her and Morgead were soul mates"

"Your little jezzie had become a vampire hunter hunting her half it seems of her own kind so like its says she was both one and two, human and Vampire" he stopped and Claire took over,

"she refused to abandon us or feed from us, because we were her family and she loved us and morgead loved her so much too he stood bye her and promised to help protect us"

She stopped tears were leaking now, "when we were in their there was this vampire she said her name was lily red fern and she allowed Jez to be stalked next to the heart because it would cause her to suffer but die slowly and painfully"

It wasn't until they put us down on the ground to so that they would stalk us that Jez erupted as the wild power she destroyed them all and the building but nothing was left and then she started to die"

She just stopped and to all of ours surprise it was morgead who continued, "she almost died in my arms I pulled her back by the chord id lost her once I wasn't about to lose her again" and then he dissolved in to tear, little did he know that Jez too was crying watching the recording.

"greatest vampires" whispered Delos, "that's it the building jez destroyed that's were the next riddle is, hunter was furious when he found out that lily was dead she was his favorite after dove" Quinn's flinch went unnoticed.

"Great, then let's get packing, thank you so much for your help" said Thierry to Hugh and Claire,

"Oh hell no" said Claire "were coming to this isn't all knowledge this is common sense too, and that's final" she finished her rant at all jaw dropped, "look now are we going or not"

They all nodded before following. When they got there the next note sat untouched in the dust.

nwnwnwnwnwnwnwwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwwn

_The answer to this lies only at the start_

_So if you're ready get set mark_

_This couple is sweet yet also sour _

_But both come through for the outcomes dour_

_This soul mate couple did almost not become_

_For Another girl had her own song to be sung_

_A child of witches and prince of shape _

_Would marry this night as so was fate_

_But now this little prince was torn_

_He knew not what was right or wrong_

_He wanted the girl with the fur so bleak_

_But he was told to marry the girl of meek_

_This tale ends well for all three parts_

_But it was not the way that destiny did start_

_I was always told that dragons weren't real_

_Just another imaginative deal _

_But it seems to me that this little cat_

_Picked a fight along with her witch and her bat_

_Our little prince was trundling along_

_To try and see his destined one_

_What he discovered instead was a girl with fight_

_So fierce and loyal with a passion so bright_

_She believed in others but not in her_

_As her name means demon, she was just one with fur_

_In the last fight she almost died, she worked to the bone_

_"People die...Beauty fades...Love changes...and you will always be alone."_

_So remember the start but not the end _

_And remember Galen what you told her then._

**thank you i dont own anything and please remeber to review sorry it took so long i broke the laptop.  
**


	6. Rule 6 - be careful what you wish for

Chapter 6

**I'm back sorry about the long wait guys I just started a job and then I went on holiday so it's been mayhem in my head. But I am back and I'm almost 17 too that means woohoo I can drive.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own the characters all credits goes to the authors.**

Rashel pov

It's strange how Maggie and Mare have collected us together all asides from Hannah but the looks of grim determination on their faces has me thinking she may be why we are gathered.

I flop next to my twin sister who I'm guessing has an identical look to mine of confusion and suspicion, Maggie opens her mouth well here goes nothing.

"we, myself and Mare and the other girls who have already been questioned, have come to the conclusion that this is a trap and that we have been betrayed by someone we trust dearly, she is not in the room nor the building, so we may talk freely and work out what to do next"

She stops and it's at that point I can see that my bond isn't the one appearing to be broken or missing all of ours are. Which means someone is meddling because a lot of the girls know from experience that they won't break unless the other dies.

Finally after a few minutes of unnerving silence Raven speaks up, "well I don't know about you but doesn't this whole thing seem rather strange to you all" we all turned to stare and she stumbled over herself to explain

"well if you think logically there is no way Hannah would rationally act like this at all which leads the only conclusion to be that isn't Hannah and someone doesn't want the boys to find us at all so is using are emotions against us" she stopped only for Jez to continue her thought train

"so in other words we remain trapped until the end of the game where the boys have to find us and seeing as she's going last" she froze, "it will become impossible and the clues won't add up which means we have to find the real Hannah and the boys fast".

We all nod in agreement but this is going to be harder than we thought because if this person has fooled Thierry then who on earth knows just to what extent they can use their powers to.

"um guys" raven interrupts again " I know this isn't of the greatest importance but you guys have all been with your soul mates for a while me and Lupe only just found ours" she trailed off…

"DAMNMIT their going to go nuts the fact that your gone and they can't find you through the bond would insinuate" Mare stopped "it insinuates we're all dead the only thing to determine we're alive is the riddles"

Everybody fell silent at this, we had no way of contact that couldn't be seen, and we had no chance unless. The possibility of each couple having a secret way to communicate like Jez, Raven and Poppy who've been best friends since they were young is highly possible.

"Poppy" I start "even though you have already sent your riddle is there a possibility you could help whoever is next and put in a message only James would understand"

Her whole face lit up, "you mean I can tell Jamie where we are or just what's going on" I shared a look with Keller my twins face was concerned.

"Don't tell them where we are, tell them when we are" she finally said, "If they can arrive at the next point at the same time as we do we may be able to get the traitor to spill a little bit"

Poppy giggled "I'll get her to mention what Jamie said to Ash then he'll know when to go because he told Ash someday would be soon" she went off in high pitched giggles leaving us confused but knowing her soul mate would understand the time reference.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwwnwnwnwnwn

Val pov

Ever since I helped solve Morgeads riddle I've been getting light connection between me and Raven and she's scared about something which makes me angry, and when I'm angry I rival Morgead.

I hissed at Galen who just sat there how can he be so calm in this crisis, how are they all that calm it's not right they should be more like me and I suppose Nilsson he looks about to kill someone.

We got the next riddle last night and damn me it's a different time area to before hands ones, which means we have to dissect it woohoo now people I have no problem with but words grrrrr.

_The answer to this lies only at the start_

_So if you're ready get set mark_

_This couple is sweet yet also sour _

_But both come through for the outcomes dour _

"okay guys" we've got this one, "now the person whose riddle this is usually can't understand so does this not make any sense to anyone, ASH put your hand down" the culprit of the joke ash sniggered.

Then it happened as everybody peered at everybody, Galen the most intelligent of us all raised his hand and the look in his eyes was complete and utter confusion, it was as if he had been drugged.

Well know we know whose story it is the only question is who the hell do we know who was their too, "ILIANNA" yelled Quinn she'll know"

"Yeah but where is she" said his partner in crime Ash

Both boys sat back down as if part of detective program, hands stroking invisible beards and hmmming. "AHA" screeched ash he jumped up before flopping back down, "I got nothing".

During all this commotion Nilsson had walked to her room and escorted her back, she dropped quietly next to the confused Galen and looked around questionly.

Thierry gestured her over to the papers, "what is this it looks like a riddle", Delos snorted and turned his head away in disgust she hadn't exactly made the best impression on any of the day breakers because she tried to steal Galen back.

"it is a riddle you pathetic piece of vermin" he growled, now I may not know a lot about this chick but from the aggressive emotion that is flooding the room I'm guessing she's not exactly queen bee or prom queen around here.

Iliana returned the favourable glare in one that she obviously thought was scaring until most of us collapsed laughing by most I mean, Ash, Quinn, Delos, Morgead the ring leaders and Me, James and Nilsson.

She turned with a huff and stared at the riddle, "so you said in the riddle there's a hidden place you have to find when the next riddle is too be found" Thierry nodded

"So this place your looking for is going to be a place early on in their story, so we need to forgot the ending and focus on the beginning"

_This soul mate couple did almost not become_

_For Another girl had her own song to be sung_

_A child of witches and prince of shape _

_Would marry this night as so was fate_

_But now this little prince was torn_

_He knew not what was right or wrong_

Okay now this mambo jumbo just got weird what is this Sheila on about I mean huh a soul mate couple not being together that's like as if Raven left me. Raven. RAven. RAVen. RAVEn. RAVEN. RAVENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

"WHERE IS MY RAVEN, I WANT HER NOW, FIND HER, HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS DAMNED RIDDLE BECAUSE I NEED HER BACK, I CANT CONTACT HER ALL I HAVE ARE THESE DAMN RIDDLES THAT ARNT EVEN FROM HER, WHY WONT SHE TALK TO ME ALL I CAN TELL THROUGH THE TINIEST PART OF THE BOND IS SHE'S SCARED"

I admit by this point I had to escorted from the room not my finest work but still hey I was scared, confused and angry not a fabulous combination for a vampire with a pregnant female.

WAIT WHAT PREGNANT!, how the hell do I know that, how the hell did that happen, wait snap out of it you know how that happened mmmm, bad Val bad thoughts where's Raven.

Eric pov

Finally we get back on with solving the riddle after Val's hissy fit don't tell him I said that he'll grind my bones to make his bread 'gulp' I miss Thea a lot.

Iliana's still working on the riddle so far she knows what we know it starts at the beginning.

_He wanted the girl with the fur so bleak_

_But he was told to marry the girl of meek_

_This tale ends well for all three parts_

_But it was not the way that destiny did start#_

" yeah" suddenly sighed Iliana, " Galen was told he had to marry me this quiet little girl who refused to believe in her own destiny to save people she didn't know until it came down to the ones I did know" she paused

"But for Keller it didn't matter who they were if they were worth saving she would try, sure sometimes she got it wrong like Janie, but her heart was always in the place"

"Nothing was too big a problem like that dragon the first time she fought it" she sighed in remembrance as the other boys shared glances.

"Did you just say dragon? Because that's what the next part of the riddle is, where did you see this dragon?" Thierry was now firing off questions at the poor girl.

"shhhhhhh" she hushed him, a very brave move on her behalf, never infuriate a soul mate without his soul mate, I mean if I had claws or something id attack something too but I'm just human.

_I was always told that dragons weren't real_

_Just another imaginative deal _

_But it seems to me that this little cat_

_Picked a fight along with her witch and her bat_

_Our little prince was trundling along_

_To try and see his destined one _

_What he discovered instead was a girl with fight_

_So fierce and loyal with a passion so bright_

"dragons" whispered Galen, "I stopped her hit her pressure points before it killed her, she was so mad like she'd had her fur brushed the wrong way, Winnie and Nissa thought it was hilarious that someone was petting their boss".

"The mall" he and Iliana spoke together one in happiness the other in a sigh of longing.

"What about the end" I questioned, yaya me I'm involved, be cool Eric be cool, I then proceeded to read it out loud to them.

_She believed in others but not in her_

_As her name means demon, she was just one with fur_

_In the last fight she almost died, she worked to the bone_

_"People die...Beauty fades...Love changes...and you will always be alone."_

_So remember the start but not the end _

_And remember Galen what you told her then._

Galen smiled at the last piece, "it means I owe Keller an apology, I forgot what I told her and recently I've been pretty much proving what her mother told her"

"I guess all this being a prince and having to push Iliana away all the time made her feel unwanted which is why she agreed to this stupid plan" , more to the point how she allowed herself to be captured he stopped dead as he really had died

"Thierry do you remember exactly what Poppy wanted to do" he nodded in conformation, "well what if the girls haven't been kidnapped because let's face it, enough of those girls know how to fight hell all of them can protect themselves"

We were all staring at him now "what are you on about Galen" sighed Nilsson, from the corner poor guy new and already lost his soul mate well he's not getting a raise this Christmas.

"I don't think the girls were kidnapped because these riddles are obviously from them I mean each one has a different piece that only we, the soul mate to the girl would understand"

"He's right" announced James from the corner he was doing his brooding bit, "every person that's riddle has already been solved can remember again because I bet not a lot of you can remember you stories"

A lot of the boys shook their heads, ha I would never forgot wait how did I meet Thea dance class, school, did I walk into her, wait what dance classes okay that's weird why would I think that.

It's as if someone placed that into my head to make me forget my soul mate, "do you guys think that maybe this is a spell and some ones cut into the girls little game then" I looked at the guys grim faces and realised yes they did.

Nwnwnwnnwnwnwnwnwnwnwwnwn

_**Hello boys how's the lolly pop is it sugar sweet**_

_**Because vengeance sure is, so how's life going I'm sure by now Val has worked out that all those little feelings I'm letting you get from your darling Raven, she's pregnant and we all know vampires have very short pregnancy time.**_

_**Tick tock, poor little Val.**_

_Do you remember that we all are under one sky_

_So when we look up they're the same stars_

_Well this next couple were previously warned _

_The place in which you are looking for _

_is a place which is hard to seek_

_for it not the beginning or ending_

_but a place that's a little between_

_this is the story of a bad boy_

_and well his not so bad a love_

_for this girl was a little peculiar _

_in what she found to love_

_this boy had three sisters _

_one small, one fierce, one wise_

_but it was the youngest one_

_who was the one to stumble and find_

_the women they had been waiting on_

_lay murdered upon the floor _

_a picket through her chest cave _

_now they had a settle to score_

_what they didn't expect was their brother_

_or the girl who lived next door_

_soon all were together to solve this murdere_

_but it was not quite as simple_

_as perhaps your abc_

_a werewolf owned a gas station _

_were he fixed and broke cars_

_and sometimes if you weren't careful _

_he make it so it broke down far_

_this is what he did to our little heroine_

_because he didn't like our hero_

_but what he wasn't counting on _

_was the fact that love wont perish_

_so even though she killed him _

_her soul mate took the blame _

_for him and aunt opal _

_when another vampire came _

_now listen very closely the place is not so hard_

_it's a place that seemed insignificant _

_until the wolf was charred_

_because the place you need _

_is the place where she first discovered_

_that not everyone can see technicoloured_

**Okay so yet again I'm so sorry about the wait and also I tried this new way of writing, read it and tell what you think please guys, I pretty much write for you. Also this may seem a little confusing but if you know your books you'll know.**

**The ones who can't see technicoloured are the night world people because werewolves and vampires don't mix just a little clue on where it is. **

**Also what do want to happen next it'll be couple of chapters before Raven has her baby, but should the girls confront the non-Hannah, should someone else become pregnant, I wanna know what you want, review me please.**

**Love ya **

**leesiepiex**


End file.
